Timeline of Zemurian history
This is a''' timeline of Zemurian history', comprising important legal, territorial and cultural changes and political events in the continent of Zemuria.This timeline is largely based on the timeline from Wikipedia(JP) Comparative timeline Pre-Septian Calendar * Creation of the world now known as Zemuria. Its inhabitants have the innate ability to cast magic. ** At one point, the ability to cast magic wanes and humanity starts to rely on technology to cast. * Aidios passes down seven Sept-Terrion to humanity, branching it into seven factions, each in pursue of another ideal. Septian Calendar Great Collapse Great Collapse occurs, destroying the ancient Zemurian civilisation. * Aureole, Sept-Terrion of Space, is sealed away alongside the floating city Liber Ark. * Demiourgos, Sept-Terrion of Mirage, erases itself from existence. For the next 1200 years, the Crois Family dedicates itself to realise a re-production of the Demiourgos. * Arc Rouge, Sept-Terrion of Blaze, and Lost Zeum, Sept-Terrion of Earth, granted the wishes of their followers until they engaged into a battle that ends in mutual defeat. The collision led to the birth of 'Steel' (the Great One), which could not be sealed and therefore was split into seven parts, each part stored in a Deus-Excellion. Dark Ages '''S.1' (est.) * The Septian Church, worshippers of the Goddess in the Sky, Aidios, dispatch missionaries from Arteria. * Liberl Kingdom is founded by Celeste von Auslese near Valleria Lakeshore (now Grancel). * Heimdallr is founded by Mediator Arnor on the land of Erebos (now Erebonia). S.81 * The Heimdallr Cathedral is built in Heimdallr. The city becomes known as the imperial capital. S.82 * The Grancel Cathedral is built in the City of Grancel. S.200 (est.) * The Gralsritter is founded.Ein Selnate mentions "the Gralsritter's thousand-year history" in Chapter 5 and "the thousand years the Gralsritter has existed" in the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd, which suggests the Gralsritter predate the foundation of the Septian Church. * The Neolithic civilisation starts operating in the Ancient Quarry in Nord Highlands. S.270 (est.) * Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga appears and occupies Heimdallr. Emperor Astorius II and citizens flee to Saint-Arkh where they establish a new capital. ** The majority of the curse of the Great One, born from Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga, is contracted by the Holy Beast of the Sept-Terrion of Earth, turning it into the Nameless One and is sealed away in the Primal Ground copy underneath the Heimdallr Cathedral and translocated to an area northwest of Heimdallr. S.300-S.400 * The Stargazers' Tower is built by the alchemists in Crossbell. * Roselia is born. S.371 * Emperor Hector I awakens Testa-Rossa, defeats Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga and recaptures Heimdallr, with the assistance of the Hexen Clan and Gnomes. Spurts of blood from Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga (miasma) kill Hector I and curse the Testa-Rossa, which is then sealed away. ** Gnomes help seal the cursed Testa-Rossa underground and then permanently separate themselves from the Hexen Clan. ** The present-day Heimdallr was build over the ruins of the ruined, abandoned old city and became known as the Vermillion City. During this time, construction on the Valflame Palace started. S.371 - S.500 * Turbulent period of feuds between powerful families, employing the Azure, Patalinate, Ashen, Silver and Golden Deus-Excellion. S.500-S.600 * Inhabitants of Bryonia Island leave the island. S.500 (est.) * The Septian Church, devoted to Goddess of the Sky, Aidios, appeared. Its new system of order ended the Dark Ages.While every game in the series describes the foundation of the Septian Church as approximately 500 years prior, it remains unclear when the Septian Church was founded exactly. In Chapter 1 of Zero no Kiseki, Bishop Jenius of the Crossbell Cathedral states that the Septian Church started operating "immediately after the Great Collapse", which suggests the Septian Church has been operational for longer than 500 years. In the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC, Bishop Reval of the Grancel Cathedral states that in S.1202 they "celebrate the 1120th year of the Grancel Cathedral's history", suggesting the Grancel Cathedral was built in S.82. Ein Selnate mentions "the Gralsritter's thousand-year history" in Chapter 5 and "the thousand years the Gralsritter has existed" in the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd, which suggests the Gralsritter predate the foundation of the Septian Church. S.527 * The Magic Golem Ol-Gadia was created in a workshop of the mages serving an influential family in the north of Erebonia. Middle Ages S.600-S.700 * Erebonia developed shipbuilding technology to gather resources from sea. S.700 (est.) * The homunculus made by the Crois Family is entrusted to the D∴G Cult. S.880 (est.) * Baby Ragnard is born. S.900-S.1000 * Liber assumes its current (time of the series) territorial shape. * The Crois Family starts banking (IBC). * Erebonia starts using weaving machines and water wheels. S.900 * Pictures of Aidios and ritual items of Septian Church assume current form. * In Liberl the handicraft industry came into practice. S.942 * At Lohengrin Castle, Roselia guides Lianne Sandlot through the trial to become the Awakener of Argreion, the Silver Deus-Excellion. S.946 * Third Imperial Prince Dreichels moves to Nord Highlands. S.947 * Emperor Valius V dies and Crown Prince Manfred are assassinated. ** Fourth Imperial Prince Orthros seizes power in a military coup. ** Second Prince Albert, Fifth Prince Gunnar and Sixth Prince Lucius declare war. (Start of the War of the Lions) S.949 * Fall: Prince Dreichels learns of the War of the Lions and starts raising an army. S.950 * Roland Vander dies. * Dreichels Reise Arnor meets Lianne Sandlot in Legram. S.952 * Near Trista, Roselia guides Dreichels Reise Arnor through the trial to become the Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Deus-Excellion. * 7/1: Prince Dreichels and Eisenritter commander Lianne Sandlot infiltrate the Infernal Castle in Heimdallr. * 7/4: Prince Dreichels seals away the Vermillion Apocalypse and Infernal Castle. (End of the War of the Lions) ** Lianne Sandlot dies, succumbing to mortal wounds of the final battle. . With her death, the line of Count Sandlot ended. ** Dreichels becomes the 73rd emperor of Erebonia. ** Valimar is put to rest. S.953 * Lianne Sandlot revives in the Hexen Clan village. Lianne then started wandering the world outside Erebonia and entrusted Legram to her second-in-command, Arseid. S.954 (est.) * Heimdallr Opera House opens its doors. S.970-S.980 * Emperor Dreichels establishes the Thors Military Academy in Trista. During the bonfire scene in the Finale of Trails of Cold Steel, Claire Rieveldt tells Rean Schwarzer he will be part of Thors Military Academy's "221st class". Assuming that one graduating class corresponds with one Septian Calendar year would put the first graduating class enrolling in S.984. S.1000 (est.) * The Vampire Murders take place in Heimdallr. * Sachsen Iron Mine enters operation. * Ordis shopping mall Riviera Court opens its doors. * Heimdallr Racecourse is established. S.1075 * The Liberlian Royal Family, the Septian Church and the City of Rolent erect a clocktower. S.1090 (est.) * The Republic of Calvard is founded. S.1100 (est.) * Imperial Chronicle in Heimdallr is established. S.1104 * Department Store Plaza Biforst in Heimdallr was founded. S.1134 * Crossbell is established as an autonomous state. * Revache is established.Tio Plato says that Revache's history goes back to Crossbell's foundation "around 1130". Post-Orbal Revolution S.1150 (est.) * C. Epstein invents orbal technology.While every game in the series describes the invention of the orbal technology as approximately 50 years prior, the exact year remains unclear. * The Bracer Guild is founded.Exact year unknown. In S.1202, it is regarded as "roughly fifty years ago" and "about the same time as the Orbal Revolution", putting the foundation of the Bracer Guild at approximately S.1150. S.1153 * The Strega Corporation is founded. S.1154 * C. Epstein passes away. S.1155 * The Epstein Foundation is founded in Leman. * To introduce orbal technology, Albert Russell returns to Liberl, G. Schmidt returns to Erebonia and L. Hamilton visits remote places. S.1157 * The Zeiss Clockmaker's Union and Albert Russell form the Zeiss Engineering Factory. S.1158 * The Reinford Factory and G. Schmidt start the development of orbal vehicles. S.1160 * Freight railroad connects Roer and the Sachsen Iron Mine. * The Zeiss Engineering Factory receives a grant from King Edgar III. ** Albert Russell is promoted to Factory Chief. S.1162 * Queen Alicia II assumes the throne after the death of King Edgar III. * Construction of the first orbal-driven clocktower in the City of Zeiss is completed. S.1164 * Construction of the Langland Bridge in the City of Ruan is completed. S.1165 * Passenger railroad connecting Heimdallr and Roer begins operations. * Giliath Osborne loses his parents in an avalanche and is adopted into the Schwarzer Barony. S.1168 * First orbal-powered airship, the Calatrava, takes flight. S.1169 * In April, Giliath Osborne enrolls at Thors Military Academy. S.1173 * The Zeiss Engineering Factory is renamed to Zeiss Central Factory. ** The Zeiss Central Factory starts supply of technology to Reinford Group and Verne Company. S.1175 (est.) * Eugent III meets Ariel Lenheim at Thors Military Academy. S.1175 * Liberl Orbalship Corporation is established by Saul John Holden. ** Transit commuter airship Linde is commissioned. * Heimdallr-Roer railword expands into nexus through connecting Ordis, Bareahard and Saint-Arkh. S.1177 * Transit commuter airship Cecilia is commissioned. * 4/1: Olivert Reise Arnor is born. He grows up in Alster with his mother Ariel Lenheim and is assigned Mueller Vander as his guardian. * Rufus Albarea is born as the son of Helmut Albarea's wife and his younger brother. He deports his brother and raises Rufus like his own son. S.1178 * Gralsritter start making use of the Merkabah. * 7/1: The Salt Pale lays waste to North Ambria. (North Ambrian Diaster). ** Prince Balmund immediately seeks refuge in Remiferia. ** Trade in northwest Zemuria collapses as a result. * 7/3: The salinification process by the Salt Pale stopped. ** The remains of the Salt Pale are found and recovered by the Gralsritter. ** * The Septian Church dispatches personnel to mend mental and physical wounds and take orphans, including Georg Weissmann, into gospel facilities. * Factory airship Leibnitz is completed. S.1179 * North Ambrians rebel against their regime. Prince Balmund is overthrown and the Principality collapses. * North Ambria is re-established as a democratic state following elections. The North Ambrian Army reforms itself as a jaeger corps, known as the Northern Jaegers. S.1180 * The Zeiss Central Factory is moved to its current site. * Georg Weissmann joins the Septian Church. S.1182 * Albert Russell resigns as factory chief and is succeeded by Murdock. * Ragnard returns to its slumber.In Chapter 5: "That Which One Must Protect" of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC, Ragnard says it has been "twenty years, ere I took to my slumber". With SC taking place in both S.1202 and S.1203, it is difficult to pinpoint whether Ragnard refers to S.1182 or S.1183. S.1183 * Yun Ka-fai trains Cassius Bright in the school of Eight Leaves One Blade school. S.1184 * Transcontinental Railroad begins operations. * The first phase of Crossbell City's urban development plan is completed. ** Construction of the Crossbell Station and Arc en Ciel are completed. S.1185-S.1190 * Albert von Bartholomeus, Joachim Guenter and Professor Seiland study together at Medical University of Remiferia. S.1185 * Enormous bell excavated from Sun Fort is moved to Central Square in Crossbell City.Plate near the bell on Central Square. * The Zeiss Central Factory expands with Natural Science and Medical Research divisions. * 12/20: Joshua Astray is born. S.1186 * Giliath Osborne meets Kasia, whom he later marries. * May: Rean (later Rean Schwarzer) is born. * 8/7: Estelle Bright is born. * Arianrhod meets the Grandmaster and henceforth serves her. S.1187 * Passenger ship Eterna sinks in Calvard waters. ** Crown Prince Judis von Auslese and his wife pass away in the accident. S.1188 * Sara Valestein joins the juvenile squad of the Northern Jaegers. S.1189 * Henry MacDowell assumes office as mayor of Crossbell City. * Airliner crash in Crossbell. ** Parents of Lloyd Bannings, and the wife and son of Ian Grimwood die in the accident. ** Parents of Towa Herschel die. * Kevin Graham enters the Aster House in Emerose City. * A certain noble family hires jaegers to assassinate Ariel and Olivier Lenheim. Ariel is killed, but Mueller Vander manages to get Olivier to safety. ** The emperor of Erebonia dies and is succeeded by Eugent Reise Arnor III. ** During his enthronement, Eugent Reise Arnor III publicly declares Olivert Reise Arnor as his son and has him transferred into the Valflame Palace. ** Priscilla, attendant at the Karel Imperial Villa, becomes the empress of Eugent Reise Arnor III. S.1190 * Zeiss Central Factory and Epstein Foundation publicly announce their joint venture, the Orbal Network. * The Harvey Troupe visits Liberl and Scherazard Harvey becomes an acquaintance of the Bright Family.From S.1202, it was "12 years ago". * Princess of Remiferia dies. * Georg Weissmann is promoted to bishop of the Septian Church. S.1191 * Sara Valestein joins the main squad of the Northern Jaegers. * Randy Orlando joins Red Constellation for actual combat. S.1192 * Jaegers raid Giliath Osborne's house on the outskirts of Heimdallr, killing his wife Kasia in the process. Osborne disappeared with his son Rean. * Rean was taken in by Teo Schwarzer. * 4/23: Hamel, an Erebonian town near the southern border with Liberl is destroyed and its inhabitants are indiscriminately killed. (Hamel Tragedy) * 4/26: Erebonia declares war on Liberl. (Start of the Hundred Days War) ** At the same time as the war declaration, the 13rd Armored Division fired at the Haken Gate in Liberl. * May: The Imperial Army of Erebonia has occupied all regions of Liberl except for Grancel and the Leiston Fortress, and confiscated Zeiss Central Factory. ** Ravennue Village is swallowed by the flames of war, killing six people including Mischa Crosner. * June: Albert Russell completes development of armoured patrol ships in Leiston Fortress. * Giliath Osborne returns to the Imperial Army of Erebonia and is introduced to Eugent Reise Arnor III by General Vandyck to investigate the Hamel Tragedy. Having investigated the Hamel Tragedy, Giliath Osborne negotiates a ceasefire with Queen Alicia II. * Bombardment by the Imperial Army of Erebonia destroys the Rolent Clocktower, killing Lena Bright who protected her daughter Estelle. * Erebonia surrenders and proposes a ceasefire to Liberl. (End of the Hundred Days War) * After the Hundred Days War, all members of the pro-war faction that instigated the Hamel Tragedy were put on court-martial and executed. Hamel was erased from Erebonia's map. * November: Crossbell News Service journalist Marcel Nielsen is awarded the Fulitzer Prize for his account of the Hundred Days War. * Leonhardt grants Georg Weissmann custody over Joshua Astray and joins Ouroboros. * Ash Carbide starts living in Raquel after the Hamel Tragedy. * Lechter Arundel meets Giliath Osborne and becomes a junior staff member at the newly established Intelligence Division * Giliath Osborne retires from the Imperial Army of Erebonia * Josef (father of Maya) quits the Imperial Army of Erebonia. S.1193 * Liberl and Erebonia enter a peace treaty mediated by the Septian Church. Erebonia issues official apology. * Cassius Bright retires from the Royal Army of Liberl and joins the Bracer Guild. * Giliath Osborne assumes office as chancellor of Erebonia. . He is promoted to earl in the process. 。 * Dan Russell retires from the Bracer Guild. * Bleublanc is arrested for falsifying his personal history but manages to escape from prison. Start of the series - Present S.1206 * January: Noble Alliance pledges full collaboration with the Imperial Government. ** The Imperial Army of Erebonia invades and occupies Crossbell. * 1/14: Henry MacDowell signs a treaty with Erebonia, resulting in the loss of Crossbell's autonomy. * February: Rean Schwarzer temporarily serves as provisional military officer with the Crossbell government. * March: Crossbell governor-general Rufus Albarea announces the merger of Crossbell in the Erebonian Empire. * 3/9: Rean Schwarzer and Lloyd Bannings cross paths in the Geofront - E Block. * Fall: Erebonia invades and annexes North Ambria. (Northern Campaign) S.1206 * 4/1: Thors Military Academy - Branch Campus Leeves is established. (start of Sen no Kiseki III). ** Tita Russell and Agate Crosner moved to Heimdallr. * 4/22: Thors II Students arrive in Saint-Arkh. * 6/19: Confrontation between Arianrhod and her Stahlritter against Aurelia and Original Class VII on Juno Naval Fortress. S.1207 * Crossbell is liberated from Erebonia's occupation. References Notes Games Supplementary works Category:Events Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Concepts